In order to enlarge the trunk space remaining under a stowed roof, it is desirable with convertible vehicles in which the rear roof part is stowed at the bottommost position in the open roof position to stow the rear roof part as high as possible. However, this is limited by roof parts stowed thereover. In particular when the rear roof part has a roof part arched in the opposite direction disposed above it, the longitudinal edge regions of the roof parts frequently contact one another so that the rear roof part lying at the bottommost position cannot be stowed higher. However, space remains between said roof parts in the region at the center with respect to the transverse direction of the vehicle due to the arching in the opposite direction. It can therefore be sensible to divide the rear roof part and to displace it upwardly with respect to the outer regions during the opening of the roof so that the intermediate space is utilized and the remaining trunk space is enlarged.
DE 199 36 252 C2 shows a convertible vehicle of this type including a rear window which is connected to the lower ends of the outer regions in a pivotally movable manner and which can be pivoted relatively upwardly around the pivot joint of the lower connection in its upper region via a lever mechanism on the opening of the roof. In this connection, the upper end of the rear window, however, rises out of the connection to a roof part arranged at the front of it so that separate closing spigots or centering elements of like type must be provided for the sealing of this connection with a closed roof. The sealing between the roof parts is thereby made more difficult. In addition, the lever mechanism projects into the head region of the vehicle occupants and is inconvenient even with additionally provided trim. Furthermore, the raising of the rear window only relates to the rear end whereas the forward end remains fixedly connected to the outer regions so that the trunk space cannot be enlarged there. At the same time, the centering spigot or a similar part projects a long way to the rear into the trunk, whereby space is actually lost here.
It is the underlying problem of the invention to avoid the aforesaid disadvantages as much as possible in a generic convertible vehicle.